


Texts To and From

by 8ami



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bisexual Cal, Bram is Disappointed in Garrett's Texting, Cal likes coffee but he also likes Garrett, Cal thinks he's funny, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Concern Friends, Cute Things and Cute Boys, Epic Bromance, Flirting, Garrett needs Cal's attention, Garrett needs attention, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secret to Official Relationship, Sexuality Crisis, Text Messages, Text Talk Killed Me to Write, Will Add to Randomly, Will Update Tags as I Do, good friendships, mentions of others - Freeform, pansexual Garrett, text talk, time is meaningless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ami/pseuds/8ami
Summary: Discontinued.I've decided that some of the texts chapters are better off in order with the rest of the series, so I've separated the chapters and done just that. Since the texts won't have their own story anymore, I won't be adding to this particular story, however, because I don't want to delete comments and such, I've decided to leave the part of the story up. Just removed it from the series.





	1. After Oliver, Start of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Discontinued!!  
> Chapters have been moved into other stories of my Garrett & Cal series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place After "The Meeting" and Before "Plots to Steal..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text Group names are determined by the first person texting.
> 
> C is for Cal  
> G is for Garrett

**May 2nd Tuesday  
Text Group: Me, Cal $$**

1:02 AM G :: hey u wouldnt happen to be awake would u?

1:07 AM C :: Only b/c you asked.  
                    Whats up? identity crisis?

1:08 AM G :: that was smooth Im totally stealing that

1:17 AM C :: You didnt answer me ?

1:21 AM G :: yeah I no.

1:23 AM G :: idk how to say what Im thinking.

1:25 AM C :: Thats okay. start vague?

1:29 AM G :: so u totally dont have to answer  
                    its just ur the only person that knows Im not straight.  
                    and Bram is way to smart to ask without him realizing somethings up.

1:30 AM C :: Garrett you dont have to explain. just ask the question.

1:33 AM G :: only answer it if ur ok with answering it k??

1:34 AM C :: Promise.

1:41 AM G :: how did u no u were bi? like why did you choose that word?

1:45 AM C :: Well, I knew I wasnt straight if I liked looking at boys and knew I couldn't be gay if I liked looking at girls. it didnt feel right to use those terms. I couldnt be a lesbian as I dont consider myself a woman and I still liked boys. bi just fit for me.

1:48 AM C :: Whats going on in your head?

1:49 AM G :: I dont like that word. Idk y. 

1:50 AM C :: Thats okay. is there a word you do like?

1:56 AM G  :: Idk. Ive been reading stuff on the internet but theres a lot there.

1:58 AM C :: There is. just try not to stress, Garrett. there isn't a deadline. you dont have to label yourself. 

1:59 AM C :: You can just like what you like without naming it for now.

2:07 AM G :: okay thx

2:08 AM C :: Anytime. seriously.

 

 

**May 3rd Wednesday**

**Text Group: Me, Garrett the Jock**

10:12 AM C :: How are you doing?

 

1:15 PM G :: do u want to see a movie with me?

1:32 PM C :: I asked first.

1:34 PM G :: fair

1:34 PM G :: I havent decided on what to call myself.

1:36 PM C :: Thats okay. Its only been 12 hours since we last talked. I didnt expect you to have.  
                    also that wasnt what I meant by my question.

1:42 PM G :: oh

1:42 PM G :: lol ;p Im doing good. better if the bell rang for this class. 

1:44 PM G :: my ? now.

1:58 PM C :: Yes.

 

**May 12th Friday  
Text Group: Me, Cal $$**

4:02 PM G :: SCHOOL IS OVER!!

4:29 PM C :: Yeah, another grade passed. any plans to celebrate?

4:32 PM G :: another movie with a cute theater guy?

4:33 PM C :: Lol, what are the chances? Im totally going to a movie with this soccer joke.

4:35 PM G :: jock*

4:36 PM C :: I know what I typed.

4:42 PM G :: u are not as funny as u think u are.

4:44 PM C :: Agree to disagree.

4:47 PM C :: When do you want to go to the movies?

 

7:14 PM C :: Youre not funny either.

7:15 PM G :: disagree completly.

7:15 PM G :: new marvel movie? 9? tonight?

7:17 PM C :: See you there.

 

11:12 PM C :: Hey. the movie was great. you were better.   
                    I hope I see you again this summer.

11:14 PM G :: me too.

11:14 PM G :: I really do.

11:17 PM C :: Good. have a goodnight, Garrett.


	2. Beginning of the Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon wants everyone to go to the movies, except Garrett has already seen it.
> 
> Takes place After Chapter One of "Texts To and From" and Before "Plots to Steal..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text Group names are determined by the first person texting.
> 
> G = Garrett  
> B = Bram  
> S = Simon  
> N = Nick  
> L = Leah  
> A = Abby

**May 14th Sunday  
Text Group: Me, N-n-nick, Bram the English Guru, Spier, Leah, Abby Suso**

2:41 PM S :: Hey! New Marvel movie 2nite????

2:48 PM B :: I’m up for going tonight.

3:02 PM A :: I’ll go. should be a good movie even if it isn’t WW.

3:07 PM L :: Agreed.

3:08 PM S :: Leah r u agreeing 2 go to the movie or with Abby’s opinion of Wonder Woman?

3: 08 PM L :: Both.

3: 09 PM S :: Awesome! =)

3: 09 PM S :: Nick? Garrett??

3:18 PM G :: Ill pass. I already saw it.

3:19 PM B :: You did? When?

3:22 PM G :: a couple days ago.

3:25 PM S :: With who? ;)

3:26 PM G :: why that face?

3:28 PM S :: Figured u didn’t go with Bram then u went with a date.

3:29 PM A :: that does make sense.  
                    so tell us Garrett how was your date?

3:32 PM S :: U CAN'T IGNORE ME!!

3:41 PM N :: He can and he will Si. Trust me.

3:43 PM B :: It’s true. Garrett is both great at ignoring people and making sure they don’t ignore him. It’s quite a skill really.

3:44 PM G :: Im not friends with u 2 anymore.

3:45 PM B :: _heart emoji_

3:45 PM N :: _heart emoji_

3:47 PM G :: _broken heart emoji_

3:48 PM S :: Stop fighting. You’re tearing this family apart.  
                    Also Nick! Movie??

3:49 PM N :: Ill be there.

3:50 PM S :: Ur the only one not coming Garrett!

3:51 PM S :: Garrett?

4:01 PM S :: Garrett??

4:04 PM G :: I already saw it Spier.

4:04 PM S :: Come anyways.

4:08 PM A :: give into peer pressure and come.

4:09 PM A :: also tell us about your date?

4:29 PM L ::You two need to stop. _stop sign emoji_

4:31 PM N :: Agreed. Hes not coming and hes not telling you about his date.

4:33 PM N :: Probably means it went bad.

4:36 PM S :: Don't be rude. Now he's really not gonna come.

 

**May 14th Sunday  
Text Group: Me, Garrett**

4:12 PM B :: Hey, sorry about Si.

4:14 PM G :: np.

4:15 PM G :: why is he pushing so hard for me to come anyways? its kinda weird. usually he doesnt push this hard.

4:18 PM B :: I might have mentioned not getting to hang out with you lately to him.  
                    I mean I didn’t even know you were going on a date.

4:24 PM G :: how do you know it actually was a date? maybe I went alone or with Nicole.

4:27 PM B :: You haven’t corrected anyone about it being a date. And Nicole isn’t in town. I have your sister on facebook remember?

4:36 PM G :: true.

4:39 PM G :: it wasnt not a date. just so u no.

4:40 PM B :: You know how I feel about double negatives.

4:41 PM G :: sry dude lol

4:47 PM B :: So you went on a date that wasn’t really a date?

4:48 PM G :: yeah…

4:51 PM B :: Well did it go well?

4:56 PM G :: yeah. it went really well. at least I think so.

4:58 PM B :: Does that mean there’s going to be another not-date date?

5:01 PM G :: I hope so.

5:04 PM B :: Who is the not-date date going to be with?

5:06 PM G :: Ill tell u if it goes well.

5:07 PM B :: That makes it sound serious.  
                    Garrett are your serious about this girl? Last time we talked about your relationship status you were hung up on Leah.

5:18 PM G :: its not Leah. u no shes not into me.

5:19 PM B :: I didn’t know that. Did you ask her out?

5:21 PM G :: No. didnt need to.

5:22 PM G :: besides that was just a crush.

5:28 PM B :: And this isn’t? So is it serious?

5:31 PM G :: Idk man. I mean that. I seriously dont no right now.

5:36 PM B :: Okay, well I’m here when you do know.

5:37 PM G :: thx dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm not writing these in any particular order I'll end up moving the chapters around so that they're in chronological order. To make it easier on yall, I'll be putting NEW on whatever chapter is the latest.


	3. NEW Blue and Black Ink Stained Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett is awake at one in the morning because time is meaningless and really it's Cal's fault for answering back.  
> Some questions. Some confessions. Another meeting.
> 
> Takes place After "Horror, Musical, Action... " and Before "Plots to Steal..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text Group names are determined by the first person texting.
> 
> G = Garrett  
> C = Cal

**May 29th**   **Monday** **  
** **Texting Group: Me, Cal $$**

12:41 AM  G :: blue or black ink?

1:18 AM C :: What?

1:20 AM  G :: do u perfer to write in blue or black ink??

1:27 AM C :: Uh, blue I guess.   
                    why are you asking me this at one in the morning?

1:31 AM  G :: cus time is meaningless

1:31 AM  G :: also cant sleep. Plus u answered this late

1:32 AM  G :: its a good question

1:36 AM C :: I lost track of time watching clips of plays on youtube.   
                    and what did my ink choice tell you?

1:37 AM  G :: that you prefer blue ink. lol.

1:41 AM C :: Lol fair enough Garrett.

1:52 AM C :: Why cant you sleep?

2:02 AM  G :: I got into a fight with my parents. happens. can I ask more questions??

2:04 AM C :: Only if I get to ask some back.

2:04 AM  G :: deal

2:07 AM  G :: can u play any instruments other than piano?

2:10 AM C :: Some but only a little bit. Im best at piano. how long have you played piano?

2:12 AM  G :: since I was like 9? idk mom signed me up to help me learn how to focus

2:13 AM C :: Did she think you had ADHD?

2:13 AM  G :: hey! its my turn to ask a question. play fair Price.

2:19 AM C :: My apologies, Garrett. what is your question?

2:20 AM  G :: coffee tea neither?

2:21 AM C :: Coffee. You?

2:22 AM  G :: neither man. both are awful.

2:22 AM  G :: got a pet peeve?

2:28 AM C :: People cutting in line annoy me as well as people that hate on coffee.

2:29 AM  G :: lol oh man.

2:29 AM  G :: despite how much I like u Im not taking that back.

2:30 AM  G :: I hate it when people are passive aggressive or smack their gum

2:31 AM C :: Your lucky youre good looking enough for me to forgive your attack on coffee.   
                    And good choices. would you rather ask for permission or apologize?

2:32 AM  G :: apologize ;) I bet u ask for permission.

2:34 AM C :: There’s nothing wrong with that.   

2:35 AM  G :: I didnt say there was lol. defensive much???

2:37 AM C :: Shush. Celebrity crushes?

2:38 AM  G :: Laura Bell Bundy and Matt Bomer

2:39 AM C :: Wow you didnt need to think on that one, huh.

2:41 AM  G :: ur turn to shush.

2:43 AM  G :: how many guys have u kissed?

2:44 AM  G :: sry u dont have to answer that

2:48 AM C :: Its fine. I dont mind. we can talk about this stuff. other than you Ive kissed a handful of boys, but Ive only dated two boys before.

2:49 AM C :: I’ve kissed more girls than I have boys. Ive dated two girls before tho same as boys.

2:50 AM C :: Was I the first boy you kissed?

2:55 AM  G :: yeah

2:55 AM  G :: outside of like party games anyways. who was the last person u kissed?

2:57 AM C :: You.

2:57 AM C :: Same question.

2:58 AM  G :: same answer

2:58 AM  G :: when did u first realize u liked guys as well as girls?

3:00 AM C :: Seventh grade. There was this guy at the community theater that I couldnt stop thinking about kissing.

3:01 AM  G :: what was he like? like was it his looks or something?

3:02 AM C :: He was good looking, always got the leads. he was also really nice to me and such. keep in mind he was in his twenties and was just nice to everyone in general   
                    so it was totally just a crush.

3:02 AM  G :: into older men are u?

3:03 AM C :: Not like specifically. it just works out like that sometimes.

3:04 AM  G :: I was just teasing.

3:04 AM  G :: why did u kiss me?

3:05 AM C :: Because you said I could.

3:06 AM  G :: I see what u did there. why did u ask to kiss me then?

3:13 AM  G :: Cal?

3:14 AM C :: Im here.

3:14 AM C :: I asked to kiss u because I havent stopped thinking about kissing you since ninth grade when we had to be partners for one assignment in history. Im not even sure you remember it, but you had been so nice and fun and youve always been good looking but you had looked really nice that whole week.

3:14 AM C :: And I thought if I asked you and you said no. that would be the end of it. you wouldn’t hold it against me or do anything mean about it. plus it kinda looked like you wanted to kiss me for a moment tho I might have been projecting. we had been drinking.

3:18 AM  G :: wow

3:18 AM  G :: u werent projecting. I had wanted to kiss u when u were talking to me.

3:18 AM  G :: I hadnt thought about kissing a guy before that. not a guy I knew anyways. Just theoretically.

3:19 AM  G :: Im REAlly glad u asked.

3:21 AM C :: Me too

 

6:39 AM  G :: I remember the project. in history.

6:40 AM  G :: we had to make a family tree for some historical figure right?

6:40 AM  G :: I think I asked u to be my partner cus I knew you could draw and we had to have the tree drawn out. couldnt use a comp to make it. that was so dumb.

 

11:14 AM C :: How did you know that I liked to draw?

11:38 AM  G :: idk I just remember knowing u did

11:39 AM G :: u wanted to kiss me then? didnt I pretty much stick u with most of the work tho?

11:47 AM C :: I did most of the work but you would hang out in the library with me while I did work.   
                    I think you meant to help but you always got distracted. I just remember you kept making me laugh.

11:50 AM G :: we got yelled at by the librarian. I remember that lol.

11:51 AM C :: You got me yelled at by the librarian twice. Which is two more times than I’ve ever been yelled at for being loud.

11:52 AM C :: I enjoyed the week it took to do the project a lot. I had had a shitty couple of months for the most part and you made it better without trying to. Thats why I wanted to kiss you but you were so straight I never thought Id get to.

11:53 AM G :: well look at me making dreams come true lol.

11:55 AM C :: I did not say it was my dream to kiss you.

11:56 AM G :: r u sure?   
                    cus thats what I heard.

12:01 PM C :: You cant see me but Im rolling my eyes at you.

12:19 PM G :: I def knew u would roll ur eyes at that

12:20 PM G :: also want to make ur dream come true again? ;)

12:31 PM C :: I want to say no on principle of it not being my dream.

12:32 PM G :: buttttttttttttttttttt……………

12:34 PM C :: Fine lol, fine. my parents are out today, come by here?

12:47 PM G :: hell yeah


	4. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor is just looking out for Cal.  
> Cal is spending time with his friends.  
> Bram's stepmom's due date is approaching.  
> Simon gets a free ride.  
> Garrett gets one thing right and another thing wrong.
> 
> Takes place After "Plots to Steal..." and Before "A Stupid Idea Isn't..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you CaliLunaLeila for bringing up the idea of Taylor/Cal into this texting scheme. I had planned on this being more of them, but then this happened. I think it's mainly because I'm not sold on my skill with Taylor, but hopefully as I get better/more comfortable as I use her more while attempting to show more of Cal's side of things.
> 
> Text Group names are determined by the first person texting.
> 
> G - Garrett  
> C - Cal  
> T - Taylor  
> B - Bram  
> S - Simon

**June 19th Monday**  
**Texting Group: Me, My Cal**

1:11 PM T :: Come over & swim. Brianna and Claire are here. Ethan is on his way.

1:15 PM C :: Im not feeling up to it atm.

1:16 PM T :: Quit Moping. Come Over Cal.

1:20 PM C :: Moping?

1:21 PM T :: On a side note I heard Garrett Laughlin went out of town. _halo emoji_

1:27 PM C :: Taylor.

1:28 PM T :: Don’t act like I’m wrong. You have been running around with someone and u know I have a 3.9 GPA.

1:31 PM C :: And you know why I havent said anything.

1:32 PM T :: Of course. Mr. _soccer ball emoji_ Jock isn’t out of the closest. Shocking.

1:36 PM C :: Taylor.

1:37 PM T :: Hush you. U know I won’t say anything so u can talk to me about this.

1:41 PM C :: I do know that.   
                    But its still his call and I want to respect that completely.

1:42 PM T :: Fine. I won’t bring it up again. Now come over because u ARE moping over the individual that I won’t name whether u want to admit it or not.

1:49 PM C :: On my way.

 

 **June 20th Tuesday**  
**Texting Group: Me, Leading Lady**

4:43 PM C :: I can see you. Stop acting out moping.

4:44 PM T :: Don’t look so sad then.

5:00 PM C :: Better?

5:01 PM T :: _heart emoji_

 

 **June 20th Tuesday**  
**Texting Group: Me, Bram the English Garu**

10:12 AM G :: when did u start texting my sister about ur stepmoms pregnancy?

10:19 AM B :: Yesterday. When you didn’t answer any of my texts.

10:20 AM G :: I lost signal when I was out with David on the ATVs.   
                    I did get ur 23 messages this morning tho when I got back. As well as Nicole telling me I had to deal with you.

10:21 AM G :: becus seriously tell me. are u or ur stepmom freaking out more?

10:24 AM G :: cus one of u is actually going to have the kid.

10:27 AM B :: Sorry. You’re just the only person I know who’s been around a pregnant woman and babies in the last five years.   
                    Plus Nicole actually had a kid and I have a lot of questions.

10:30 AM B :: Okay I can see it now.

10:31 AM G :: lol, omg Bram. just breath. u havnt dropped my nieces or anything. prolly wont with this kid either. AND u freaking does not help ur stepmom.

10:36 AM B :: Actually, I think my stepmom is the calmest out of the three of us here.

10:37 AM G :: that sounds about right. srly tho it will all be fine. youll be a great older brother.

10:38 AM B :: The kid is going to be sixteen years younger than me.

10:39 AM G :: so youll be more like an uncle or something. being an uncle is great.

10:42 AM B :: Yeah, yeah as you keep telling me. How are your nieces anyways?

10:47 AM G :: hooligans the pair of them.

10:49 AM G :: Lilliana fears nothing. shes almost given me a heart attack twice by jumping off something at me expecting me to catch her without warning. apparently she does it to David all the time.

10:50 AM G :: Cat has started to randomly parroting out a lot of what shes heard people say and I think its hilarious, lol.

10:56 AM B :: You should definitely record her. I’m sure Nicole and David are glad to have your help with them for the two weeks then.

11:03 AM G :: theyve pawned them off on me alone 3 nights now. Ive only been here 5 days.

11:05 AM B :: Don’t act like you don’t enjoy watching your nieces.

11:08 AM G :: true enough

11:43 AM G :: hey u no Im not far from Savannah atm if u want I can drive out there and we can hang out for a day. So u can ask all ur questions in person.

11:52 AM B :: That would be great, honestly. I’m either with my dad and step-mom freaking out or on my own freaking out, but are you sure? You always look forward to spending these two weeks with your sister and her family.

11:54 AM G :: yeah of course Im sure man. Its not a big deal. I can always just stay here a couple more days to make up the loss.

11:55 AM G :: my parents wont turn down the chance to have the house to themselve more and u no I have a standing invitation to come out here.

12:04 PM B :: Then yes, absolutely.

12:06 PM G :: cool man cool.

 

 **June 21st Wednesday**  
**Texting Group: Me, Spier**

9:02 AM G :: hey! Spier what r u doing the next couple of days?

 

10:11 AM S :: This is TOO early. Ask again later.

10:14 AM G :: okay Im gonna assume u dont want to visit ur boy with me then yes?

10:16 AM S :: I’m totally awake.

10:17 AM S :: But isn’t Bram in Savannah? And ur out visiting family to right?

10:23 AM G :: Im aware of both those things. it adds 2hrs to my trip to pick u up but I think Bram would do well to see u. before he drives his stepmom crazy and she snaps.

10:28 AM S :: Bram won’t no I’m coming?

10:29 AM S :: I dont want to put his dad and stepmom out.

10:30 AM S :: Also I haven’t meet his dad before.

10:30 AM S :: I’ve met his mom but like should I meet his dad without Bram knowing before??

10:37 AM G :: WOAH dude breathe. Srly u and Bram need to learn how lungs work.

10:38 AM G :: I asked Bram’s dad about coming up and bringing someone w me. and we can totally meet Bram somewhere else so if for some reason he doesnt want u to met his dad and stepmom then u still get to see Bram.

10:41 AM S :: U asked Bram’s dad???

10:42 AM G :: if he can text my sister I can text his dad without it being weird

10:46 AM S :: O.o Okay then? I’m going to go talk to my parents. I’ll let u no what they say.

 

 **June 23rd Friday**  
**Texting Group: Me, Cal $$**

1:14 PM G :: I regret things

 

1:51 PM C :: Uh. what kind of things?

2:02 PM G :: offering to drive Spier to Savannah to see Bram.

2:04 PM C :: That is not at all what I thought you were going to say.

2:05 PM G :: what did u think I was gonna say?

2:07 PM G :: also done getting gas. Ill text u again when Im done driving.

2:14 PM C :: I thought you meant things like the cast party, movies, or coming over to my house. that sort of ‘things’.

 

9:39 PM G :: OMG NO!

9:39 PM G :: I completely meant Spier. he has such bad taste in music and he stole my aux cable.

9:41 PM G :: Im soooo sorry. I didnt even think.

9:42 PM G :: I didnt mean that at all. I swear.

9:45 PM G :: I so do not regret those things.

9:46 PM G :: those things are a lot of fun.

9:47 PM G :: and I definitely want to keep doing them.

9:49 PM C :: Okay, okay. I believe you, lol. I believed you after the first text.

9:55 PM G :: then u can go ahead and ignore the others.

9:57 PM C :: That doesn’t sound like something I should do.

10:02 PM G :: I regret this convo.

10:07 PM C :: Did you mean that?

10:08 PM G :: what? No! fucl I need to stop saying regret.

10:10 PM C :: Oh no, Im sorry that one was my fault! I was talking about wanting to continue things between us.

10:13 PM G :: well yeah. of course I do.

10:14 PM C :: Ok good.

10:16 PM G :: do u?

10:17 PM C :: Yeah. its fun.

 

1:21 AM G :: hey? this thing between us, u know its not exclusive right?

1:39 AM C :: Of course. I meant more of you handling the fact that Im a guy.

1:41 AM G :: yeah yeah. Im still cool with that. doing good there.

1:43 AM G :: just for the record. I just want u to no that Im not holding u to anything w me.   
                    U no like if u meet someone or whatever dont not go after them because of me.

1:47 AM C :: And vice versa, right?

2:01 AM C :: Goodnight, Garrett

 

 **June 24th Saturday**  
**Texting Group: Me, My Cal**

8:11 AM T :: Did u sleep at all?

8:14 AM C :: Taylor youre sitting next to me in Briannas car.

8:15 AM T :: Yes, but I’d bet _dollar bill emoji_ on why u have bags under ur eyes, and I no u don’t want Brianna, Ethan,  & Claire to no about it.

8:18 AM C :: Im not talking to you about this. Especially on our way to breakfast w/our friends.

8:19 AM T :: Okay.

8:20 AM T :: Just let me know if I need to ruin a soccer player.

8:22 AM C :: Thanks, Taylor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I totally believe Taylor texts people in the same room with her.
> 
> This got completely away from me. And I don't even what it actually is.  
> So this is the first one that didn't end on the best note and I am sorry about that, but not sorry enough not to post it.
> 
> I hope it's okay.
> 
> Bonus :: Liliana is based on my own wild child of a niece.


	5. Leading up to Overwhelming and Right After.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place After "School's a Lot..." During "Overwhelming..." and Before Chapter 6 of "Texts To and From"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text Group names are determined by the first person texting.
> 
> G = Garrett  
> B = Bram  
> C = Cal  
> 

**September 11th Monday**  
**Text Group: Me, Cal $$**

9:11 AM G :: u ok?

 

12:12 PM C :: Yes. why?

12:15 PM G :: u missed english with Wise.

 

3:38 PM C :: I was with Ms. Albright. going over play ideas for this years production.

 

 **September 12th Tuesday**  
**Text Group: Me, Garrett - Joke or Jock?**

4:42 PM C :: How was your day?

 

7:14 PM G :: sry I passed out after practice. my day was fine. U?

 

 **September 13th Wednesday**  
**Text Group: Me, Garrett - Joke or Jock?**

8:20 AM C :: Was that nap yesterday not enough? you look tired.

 

9:14 AM G :: good thing u like me for my personality, lol.

 

12:38 PM C :: What that doesn’t sound right.   
                      wait, I mean totally.

 

2:29 PM C :: I hope you got your phone taken up and arent taking that seriously.

2:32 PM C :: Because I do like you for you.

2:43 PM C :: Not to say you arent very nice to look at cause you are.

2:51 PM C :: Im going to quit texting now.

 

5:02 PM G :: first I did get my phone taken up lol. second I knew u thought I was pretty. and lastly pls tell me more about how u like me.

5:06 PM C :: Absolutely not.

5:07 PM C :: Taylor made fun of me enough today.

5:29 PM G :: aww were u blushing

5:31 PM C :: Im going back to not texting you.

5:39 PM G :: wha? come on Cal. its cute. ur cute.

6:11 PM G :: Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllll

6:12 PM G :: u should give in now. Bram says I get real annoying real quick when I want attention.

6:37 PM G :: if it wasnt clear. I want attention.

6:38 PM G :: specifically urs

6:41 PM G :: I have to go eat dinner but no Im not done

 

8:11 PM G :: Cal Cal Cal

8:14 PM G :: u no turning ur phone off is cheating

8:29 PM C :: Why do I have to be cheating in order to successfully ignore you?

8:31 PM G :: HA! SUCCESS!

8:32 PM G :: also bc u think Im pretty.

9:08 PM G :: ur ignoring me again arent u?

 

 **September 14th Thursday**  
**Text Group: Me, Garrett - Joke or Jock?**

3:12 PM C :: Sometimes I enjoy working in the sound booth.

 

5:18 PM G :: drama in the drama department?

 

 **September 15th Friday**  
**Text Group: Me, Garrett - Joke or Jock?**

5:19 AM C :: Omg yes. theater was so long yesterday.

 

12:58 PM G :: heard all about it from Spier and Suso. sry man.

 

3:02 PM C :: You free after practice?

 

5:05 PM G :: sorry! I didnt see this. omy to WaHo w Bram :(

5:12 PM C :: Np. I’m a little jealous. waffles sounds great atm.

5:29 PM G :: I could swing by with some?

5:41 PM C :: Not unless you want to meet my parents. mom got some accommodation from work so we’re all home for dinner.

5:47 PM G :: okay ttyl then. congrats to ur mom.

6:11 PM C :: Thanks

 

 **September 18th Monday**  
**Text Group: Me, Cal $$**

8:01 AM G :: enjoy ur weekend?

8:31 AM C :: Yeah. we should hang out soon?

9:52 AM G :: miss my face? lol

9:59 AM C :: Maybe a little.

10:01 AM G :: ;)

 

12:02 PM G :: still working in the sound booth today?

12:14 PM C :: Yeah.

12:34 PM G :: still a good thing? with the whole drama in drama thing?

 

2:12 PM C :: Lol, that got sorted. still the quiet is nice.

 

5:13 PM G :: r u out of theater yet??

6:01 PM C :: Impatient?

6:03 PM C :: Taylor just dropped me off at my house.

6:11 PM G :: how did the rest of practice go?

6:14 PM C :: Are you asking about Abby?

6:18 PM G :: not yet. 

6:18 PM G :: Im asking about u having to go socialize when I got 2 go home and think about what we were doing before Abby. what could have happened if Abby didnt show up.

6:20 PM C :: Come over?

6:29 PM G :: really?

6:31 PM C :: I wouldn't object.

6:33 PM G :: I want to. cant tho. dinner soon. cant ditch that even if I want to use my mouth in a different way. ;)

6:37 PM C :: Did you really think about us when you got home?

6:39 PM G :: yeah. I think about u a lot. and not just in clothes off kinda way. do you?

6:41 PM C :: Of course I do.

6:44 PM C :: So what do think would have happened if Abby hadnt come in.

6:47 PM G :: Calvin Price r u trying to get me to sext u?!

6:49 PM C :: I think that depends on what type of answer youre going to give me, lol.

6:58 PM G :: I have to go. dads home so dinner. but why dont u think about my hands below ur belt. about what u would want if I had gotten down on my knees.

7:02 PM C :: I think I hate Abby a little more each time you text me.

 

8:47 PM G :: I think I hate my dad a little more each time he talks.

8:51 PM G :: sry thats not what I want to talk to u about

8:57 PM C :: Dont apologize.

8:57 PM C :: What happen?

9:01 PM G :: nothing new.

9:03 PM C :: You know I dont know whats old.

9:04 PM C :: Im not asking you to tell me. Im just saying you can if you want.

9:15 PM G :: I no. I dont want to tho. not now at least.

9:16 PM C :: What do you want?

9:18 PM G :: to kiss u.

9:22 PM C :: How about I meet you before school tomorrow? Ill kiss you then.

9:23 PM G :: Im starting to be glad that Spier started picking up Bram when they started dating.   
                      when will u be there?

9:26 PM C :: Taylor and I are there at six. she does voice practice with the choir teacher.

9:27 PM G :: what do u do there that early?

9:29 PM C :: Talk with Ms Albright or homework.   
                      tomorrow Im hoping you though.

9:32 PM G :: no chance u meeting me 2nite somewhere?

9:33 PM C :: Youll just have to wait till the morning. Get some sleep, Garrett. Ill see you in the morning.

9:36 PM G :: lol okay okay. in the morning then. Night, Cal.

9:37 PM C :: Goodnight.

 

 **September 19th Tuesday**  
**Text Group: Me, Garrett**

7:23 AM B :: Hey, where did you go after the practice? 

7:29 AM G :: home. why?

7:31 AM B :: You’ve been weird all week and then you booked it once the coach let us go. Just wanted to make sure everything is alright with you.

7:35 AM G :: of course it is. why wouldnt it be?

7:39 AM B :: I don’t know, dude. That’s why I’m asking.

7:41 AM G :: everythings fine.   
                      seriously.

7:46 AM B :: Okay, if you’re sure?

7:47 AM G :: Ill tell u about it later today.

7:47 AM G :: see u in class in five.


	6. A Question A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions regarding things now that Garrett's out and they're official. It sort of goes off course, but they do try to stay on topic.
> 
> Takes place After Chapter 5 of "Texts To and From" During "Overwhelming..." and Before "Early Mornings..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text Group names are determined by the first person texting.
> 
> G = Garrett  
> B = Bram  
> C = Cal
> 
> I tried to make it recognizable that they are getting things sorted outside of texting as well. Hopefully, that worked.  
> Oh ISS is In School Suspension, something that's done in the states.

**September 19th Tuesday** **  
** **Texting Group: Me, Cal $**

9:46 PM G :: what is on ur list???

9:59 PM C :: I thought you were going to crash?

10:03 PM G :: that was before you decided to be mean.

10:04 PM G :: don’t be mean.

10:18 PM C :: Ive been told Im a rather nice person and I choose to accept the majority’s opinion.

10:20 PM G :: my opinion is definitely more important than the masses.

10:21 PM C :: For me that might be true.

10:26 PM C :: My list is just things I want to ask you or tell you btw.

10:29 PM G :: like what? ask me one now?

10:31 PM G :: in that notebook u quickly took from me in chem?

10:31 PM G :: ur list. is that where it is?

10:36 PM C :: No its not in that spiral and another night. sleep is important and today was very long.

10:38 PM G :: one question?

10:39 PM C :: Sleep.

10:40 PM G :: yes

10:40 PM G :: question first tho?

10:42 PM C :: Hah, alright. how about instead we each get one question a day for the rest of the week, but tonight we each get some sleep?

10:43 PM G :: that sounds way too reasonable lol

10:44 PM G :: but acceptable. night Cal.

10:46 PM C :: G’night, Garrett.

 

 **September 20th** **Wednesday** **  
** **Texting Group: Me, Cal $**

7:49 AM  G :: daily question time!! _confetti emoji_

7:49 AM  G :: what r u okay with affectionwise in public?

8:04 AM C :: Quick kisses, hand holding, hugs. simple things.

8:04 AM C :: Really I think it comes down to what are you okay with?

8:07 AM  G :: oh yeah that makes sense

8:08 AM  G :: I like holding ur hand and its hard not to kiss u sometimes… but idk like it depends on whos around. tho it shouldnt

8:11 AM C :: I think changing your behavior based on whos around is pretty common for everyone. on your own and especially in a relationship.

8:14 AM C :: How about I follow your lead on this until your more comfortable?

8:15 AM  G :: okay

8:15 AM  G :: thx

8:27 AM C :: My question - do you want to sit at lunch together again. my friends or yours table?

8:49 AM  G :: yes. mine?

8:53 AM C :: That works for me.

9:27 AM  G :: math is boring.

9:28 AM  G :: I like that shirt on u.

9:36 AM C :: And here I thought youd prefer it off of me.

9:44 AM  G :: fuck yes

 

 **September 21th**   **Thursday** **  
** **Texting Group: Me, JockJokeBF**

6:12 AM C :: Daily question  - does Bram know about your parents? Does anyone other than me?

 

7:09 AM  G :: no. pls dont tell anyone.

7:13 AM  G :: espeically Bram. hell just feel guilty or something.

7:24 AM C :: I wont say anything.

7:27 AM  G :: thx.

7:28 AM  G :: I just parked btw. see u in a min

 

12:28 PM  G :: have u told ur parents about us?

12:34 PM C :: No. not yet. figured Id wait til tonight since we do the weekly family dinner.

12:37 PM C :: Are you okay with that?

12:51 PM  G :: absolutely. just curious.

12:59 PM  G :: am I going to have to start coming over when theyre home or can I still come by when theyre out of the house still?

1:12 PM C :: yes and yes.

1:46 PM  G :: will it be harder to come over without them knowing if they know ur dating?

2:07 PM C :: My parents work schedule will not change just b/c I have a boyfriend, Garrett.

2:14 PM  G :: shush you. I dont need your logic.

2:18 PM C :: I feel like thats not true.

2:19 PM  G :: I dont need your logic. I need your attention.

2:32 PM C :: I think I can live with that.

 

9:31 PM  G :: howd dinner with the folks go?

9:55 PM C :: Fine really. they asked questions about you but thats expected.

10:04 PM G :: thats good. really good.

10:05 PM G :: Im glad and oddly relieved and idk what else

10:21 PM C :: Im sorry telling your parents wont be as easy.

10:24 PM  G :: yeah...me too.

10:26 PM  G :: Ill see u tomorrow. Night.

10:37 PM C :: Gnight. sleep well.

 

 **September 22th**   **Friday** **  
** **Texting Group: Me, Cal $**

12:11 PM  G :: if I get ISS will u still date me?

12:18 PM C :: Id prefer it if you didnt get ISS, but yes Id still date you.   
                      I waited too long to let something like that make me give you up.

12:19 PM C :: Why might you be getting ISS?

 

 **September 22th** **Friday** **  
** **Texting Group: Me, Garrett**

12:20 PM B:: Stop texting Cal and pay attention to your teacher.

12:23 PM  G :: how do u know Im texting Cal at the moment and not paying attention to class??

12:28 PM B :: Educated guess.   
                      You’ve been texting him all week during class, and I have class with Cal now and he keeps checking his phone.

 

 **September 22th** **Friday** **  
** **Texting Group: Me, Cal $**

12:31 PM  G :: Ill tell u later as I have been informed by Bram that I need to stop texting you.

12:33 PM C :: Uh, okay?

 

2:13 PM  G :: I should have gotten my shit together sooner. asked u out sooner. but I was being a coward.

2:18 PM C :: No you werent and ‘should have’s dont do anyone any good. focus on the right now.   
                      The right now is pretty good.

2:19 PM C :: at least I think so.

2:22 PM  G :: I think so too.

3:01 PM  G :: do you have a question for today?

3:29 PM C :: Will you give me a ride home today?

 

5:16 PM  G :: absolutely. soccer just let out. Ill wait at my car.

5:23 PM C :: Im out now and heading that way. maybe you can actually tell me about maybe getting ISS on the way home.

5:25 PM  G :: maybe _winking face emoji_

**Author's Note:**

> I got so many lovely comments and kudos from my last Garrett/Cal and I love these two so much that I got really inspired to try writing them some more. I have some other pieces started, but I thought having texts conversations between the boys would be fun and quick, so I threw this together. Hopefully, I get some other things up soon enough.
> 
> I'm going to add to this randomly whenever I get inspired. If you have any ideas on what they can text each other or even other characters let me know and I'll look into adding it in.


End file.
